


Ice Skating For Dummies 101

by andthestorystarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, also tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama's stubborness leads to a trip to the ice skating rink. And they're both pretty good.<br/>At falling over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating For Dummies 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



> this is a (little late) birthday present for my moirail, citrusfluegel(boxofwonder on here)
> 
> i dont know how ice skating places work anywhere other than here so lasjkdf i did it how they're like here  
> also ive only seen eleven episodes of haikyuu so im sorry if the characters are a little weird  
> i was half asleep while writing this so apologies for that 
> 
> /holds glass up  
> heres to silly dorks  
> hope ya like it hun~

Now, you aren’t really sure how it ended up like this- maybe something to do with your _insisting_ that you can totally skate when Kageyama had scoffed at the idea.  
Okay, it was that, no question about it. But you couldn’t have let the snooty guy just say that without defending yourself, now could you?

Answer: No.  
  
Anyway. It evolved into this.  
You’re at the ice skating rink, holding a pair of borrowed skates in one hand, the other clutching at the strap of your bag, fingers flexing into the fabric one minute and picking at it the next. Psh, not nervous. Why would you be nervous.  
You nearly jump out of your skin and hide admit the rafters of the ceiling when someone else’s hand comes down on your shoulder.  
  
‘You think you’re gonna be able to survive the evening?’  
Turning, you’re able to see Tanaka, which you had in no way expected. This night of skating was a one-on-one battle between you and Kageyama, who, just the same as you, had been persistent in saying he could do.  
As a very articulate reply, you blink at him and you’re pretty sure(but not entirely) that a continuous five-second stream of ‘uhh…’ comes out of your mouth before you spy a particular familiar mop of black hair in the corner of your vision, and you jerk away from Tanaka, yelling ‘HEY!’ at the back of the person’s head.  
  
Kageyama twists his head to look over his shoulder, then turns, threading through the people to end up standing in front of you. (You notice after a couple of moments of wondering how he suddenly magically managed to get taller, or a startled thought of if you’d somehow shrunk even shorter, that he’d already put his skates on.)  
‘You haven’t put your skates on.’ Well duh they’re right there in your hand, aren’t they?  
‘Yeah I was about to put them on when Tanaka-‘ You peek round to look at him. ‘Actually, why are you here?’  
Kageyama rolled his eyes, answering while Tanaka just planted his hands on his hips and laughed. ‘He, among others, heard us talking about skating, and wanted to join in, evidently. Says he wants to see the outcome.’  
Blinking at him for a few more moments, you begin to say something, but Kageyama cuts you off by clapping his hands together. ‘Skates.’

 

 

After you put on your skates –with Kageyama hovering over you the entire while- and stowed all the rest of your stuff away and the two(Tanaka didn’t wait and just barreled straight on) of you were left standing at the little gate to let you onto the ice, you feel a little bit of panic creep up your spine.  
It’s not that you’re bad at skating, per se, you just.. have only been like once or twice before and cant really go forward or back or sideways very well.  
  
Okay, so you’re bad at it.

Soooo, then why had you kept insisting that you could do it? Why were you in this situation? Skating with Kageyama when you can barely shuffle on the ice. You’ve accepted that he’s probably going to be zooming past you and showing off in general.  
………You did it out of sheer stubbornness, you suppose.  
If it had been anyone else, you wouldn’t have had a problem with admitting that you weren’t that good at it- but since it had been Kageyama, backing down wasn’t really an option. He was a bit like a dog in that respect- you don’t show fear, and under no circumstances whatsoever do you back down.  
  
‘We gonna go on there any time soon?’ After letting out a breath, it’s directed to Kageyama, since the two of you have been standing at the little gate for about five full minutes, just looking at the ice. You’ve been waiting for him to surge forward and put your skating to shame, since most of your rival silly competitions ends with one of you embarrassed.

However, you could swear he looks almost a little nervous. But its Kageyama, he’s never nervous. Ah, there’s his cocky face, as expected, and out the both of you step-  
  
  
Fingers biting into the wood of the small wall, you laugh and _laugh_ and try your best not to let go of the wall cause if you do then down you’ll go too but oh Christ he’d just fallen _flat on his face_ and this was _Kageyama_ and he had just gone do _wn_.  
He’s lifting himself up to his hands and knees and part of you is wondering if that hurt and another small bit is noticing the small wet patch on his knees where the ice is already melting a bit but the rest of you is incapable of doing anything but laugh and oh god your stomach is starting to hurt and its getting harder to hold onto the wall cause you’re shaking from this much laughing but oh god would you just look at his ex _pression_ -  
  
When he’d finally managed to get back up to his feet(albeit very shakily and slowly and very, very carefully), he copied you, grabbing hold of the wall that came up to about ribcage level, looping an arm over it.

  
‘So,’ you say, wiping at the tears in your eyes, laughter finally dying down, ‘you can’t skate?’  
Kageyama puffed up, reminding you of a bird, like he was going to launch into a lecture at his defense about how yes, he could, of course he could- but then he deflated a little, face still a little red from the embarrassment of falling over like that, and mumbled something like ‘Never been on the ice before.’ A second or two went by as that hung among the two of you, before he lifted up a bit, side-eyeing you. ‘Doesn’t look like you can either, though. At least not much better than me.’  
You look down, where most of your body is as close to the wall as you can get it for stability and balance reasons. You take a breath, then have to admit defeat to that. ‘Yeah. I’ve only been here a few times.’ You can feel your face light up as you think of something. ‘But hey, it could be fun to learn together!’  
Kageyama gives you a look that you can’t quite figure out, then shrugs. ‘Don’t have much choice at this point anyway.’

That, as it turns out, was not the last laughing fit of the night.  
(One of them happened when the blacklights started flashing quickly, and you and Kageyama, barely able to skate with the lights normal, slammed directly into one another. Tanaka happened to be in the vicinity at that point.)  
  
Afterwards, looking back on the next couple of hours, you had to admit that a fair amount of it was spent clinging first to the wall, then as the next level, to each other. One hand was almost permanently fixed into the other’s sleeve, clenching with a hard enough grip that if one of you went down, you’d sure as hell be taking the other one down too.  
That too, happened quite a fair bit.

 

Once or twice, you caught Kageyama humming to the music playing overhead, which surprised you. He just didn’t seem.. well, like a humming person. At all. Still, he did, from time to time(even if you theorized that it may have been a momentary distraction from just looking at his feet the entire time.)

  
  
At one point, both of you got too hot, having to take your jackets off, to be left in shirts. It was a relief to tug the sleeves down and throw it in with your other stuff, get that layer off and feel the welcome cold hit your bare arms. A stretch was also appreciated, since neither of you could really do so whilst on the ice, because of your precarious relationship with staying upright.  
This, although necessary, unfortunately deprived you of clinging to the fabric, and required you to keep a hand on the others shoulder instead. This was a little more difficult for you than it was for Kageyama, since of your height. Half the time in a wild grab for his shoulder, you ended up snagging his arm instead. You didn’t really care, as long as it kept you off the ice.    
This surprisingly didn’t really lessen the amount of times one of you took the other one down onto the ice with you, as there were a lot of flailing arms from either party.

More than once, you got sidetracked. Mainly because, well, it was a little strange, seeing Kageyama in his outside-of-school clothing. Most of the time you either see him in one uniform or another, either for school or volleyball. This simple dark shirt and pants hung on him better than either of the uniforms did, gave him a little less.. unapproachable air about him. Any time he caught you looking at him, however, he’d raise an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, and you usually spluttered something and waved a hand and subsequently almost fell down because of the shift of balance.

Tanaka continued to keep lapping you, and would snicker at you guys each time. Or, if he passed the both of you when you were spread out on the ice after a fall, he’d be of no help whatsoever, and you’d be left with a view of his shrinking back clad in a horrendous blaring orange shirt, and his bray of a laugh.  
Not exactly what you’d call helpful encouragement.

There was one particularly memorable fall, where you started to tip backwards, made a swiping grab for his arm for his shoulder for _something_ , ended up snagging the back of his shirt and essentially dragging Kageyama down with you, butt-first.

He wasn’t very amused by that, although you had to hold back a small flicker of a grin whenever he grumbled about the bruise over the next few days.  
  
Near the end of the allotted segment of time, you were able to go a few glides without falling over, which Kageyama couldn’t do- but he had better balance, so he wobbled less.

 

As you guys were heading out, bickering over who had improved the most that day, and you were distracted because of it, which is en _tirely_ what you both blame on the two of you tripping over an only slightly upraised stair and just barely catching your balance, each automatically reaching an arm out to grab a shoulder.  
Kageyama looked at you, and you blink at him, and your hands linger on each others shoulders for a bit longer than was strictly needed, already having straightened up and balance secured when yours comes back down to your side, but it takes Kageyama another couple of seconds before he slowly lifts his hand from your shoulder.  
There’s another moment where you both just look at each other, gripping straps of bags and figuring out what to do with the other free hand.  
His mouth opens, going to say something, looking almost wistful, yet serious. ’Hinata-‘

‘YOU GUYYYYYYYS!’ Tanaka almost knocks you over, slinging his arms around the both of your necks. ‘Did you have a good time? I saw some of those falls back there, they were pretty epic! Clinging at each other too, looking like lost little puppies, ah, such cute little first years.’  
Tanaka more or less kept going like that as the three of you walked out, never seeming to run out of steam, so you duck down slightly to whisper over to Kageyama. Tanaka either doesn’t see this, nor the exchange that follows, or just doesn’t care, and continues to babble.  
‘What were you gonna say?’  
He blinks at you, attention switching from vaguely listening to Tanaka’s jumble of words to you, takes a moment to process what you’d said, and a small smile slowly crosses his face, one of the rare few, only the second one that night. He waved a hand, dismissing it. ‘I’ll tell you another time, Hinata.’

 

You wonder about what he would have said until you pull your blankets over your head and force yourself to sleep.


End file.
